Sancerre Rascals
Sancerre(VRRF116) was born between October 29-31, 2008, into the Rascals. Her mother was Blondie, the dominant female of the group, and her father most likely was VRRM108, VRRM109, or VRRM110. The three wild males had joined the Rascals only a few months before Sancerre was born. Her litter-mates were VRRP117, Rioja(VRRF118), VRRP119, and Grigio(VRRM120). VRRP119 was killed in October 2008, and only one month later, VRRP117 was killed. The wild males, including Sancerre's father, left the group. Sancerre, Rioja, and Grigio survived to adulthood. Blondie gave birth to Crux, Vela, Izar, Ara, Lyra, and VRRM127 on March 15, 2009. Shortly after their birth, Sancerre's mother Blondie simply disappeared. Sancerre was a young meerkat at this time so she allowed Islay, who was older, to become the dominant female without much of a fight. However, Islay didn't lead the Rascals for very long; she also disappeared only a few weeks before her own birthday. Sancerre, who was just eleven months old, took female dominance of the Rascals, making her one of the youngest females to become a dominant meerkat. Since she wasn't related to Grus, the dominant male of the group at the time, he accepted her as his new mate and stayed in the group. Sancerre led a small group of eleven meerkats for a while, but then, Sancerre became pregnant with her very first litter, fathered by Grus, shortly after she became the dominant female. However, her sister Rioja was also pregnant, and although Sancerre was the dominant female and due to her lack of experience, she allowed her pregnant sister to stay in the group. Sancerre gave birth first, but Rioja killed her litter and gave birth to three pups herself. Sancerre became pregnant again in February 2010, but she didn't evict anyone from the group. Again her sister Rioja became pregnant and Sancerre lost her litter. Rioja also lost her litter to an unknown cause. Sancerre aborted her next litter in July 2010 as well as her sister Rioja. Then, her cousin Tigi left the group to form the Colombians, and he later joined Grigio and formed the Ewoks. Sancerre and her sister were the only litter-mates left in their group. Sancerre lost her next litter to a wild group. Then, Sancerre became pregnant again in December, and this time evicted all the adult females within the group, including Rioja. Finally in January 2011, Sancerre gave birth to Potjie, Edna May, VRRP178, and Dizzie. However, her pups came at a coast - Rioja, Vela, Lyra, and VRRF129 left the group, bringing the Rascals' numbers down to just fourteen. Sadly, VRRP138, was predated the next month. Sancerre aborted her second litter in March 2011 while Ara was pregnant, who gave birth to four pups the next month. In August 2010, Sancerre, Coccyx, and Mushy were all pregnant, but Sancerre only evicted Ara and Coccyx. Sancerre and Coccyx gave birth to Randy, Lenore, Thurman Merman, Mary Doll, and VRRF148 in September 2011. The mixed litter survived the first month, but sadly, the following month, VRRF148 was predated. On February 2012, Sancerre gave birth to Mojito, Bellini, Lorna, and Daquari. At this time the Rascals were 22-members strong, the largest they had been in over five years. After the Rascals started having encounters with Kung Fu and Ewoks, most of the natal males took an interest in roving. Sancerre became pregnant in August and gave birth to five pups: VRRM154, Hush(VRRM155), Mouth, VRRF157, and Brangy in September 2012. In October 2012, Grus died of an unknown cause, possibly old age. Sancerre's younger brother Crux became the dominant male. Sancerre started showing signs of being pregnant again shortly after Grus's death; she could have been carrying his last litter, but sadly, Sancerre aborted in November 2012. In December 2012, Crux left the group at the end of the month, leaving the dominant male position undecided until Gooch, Sancerre's nephew, became the new dominant male. On September 17, 2013, Sancrerre went missing from her mob while she was still pregnant and was sadly Last Seen. She had been the Rascals' dominant female for five years. Her daughter, Edna May, became the dominant female after her. Family Mother: Blondie Father: VRRM008, VRRM009, or VRRM010 Litter-mates: Rioja, Grigio, VRRP117, and VRRP119 Mate: Grus First Litter born on January 2011, fathered by Grus Potjie (VRRM136) Deceased, died in November 2013 Edna May (VRRF137) Deceased, died in December 2016, Sancerre's successor VRRP178, Deceased, predated in February 2011 Dizzie (VRRM139) Last Seen, disappeared in September 2013 Second litter (mix litter with Coccyx), born in September 2011, fathered by most likely Grus Randy (VRRM144) Last Seen, disappeared in May 2013 Lenore (VRRF145) Last Seen, disappeared in April 2013 Thurman Merman (VRRF146) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2013 Mary Doll (VRRF147) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2013 VRRF148 Deceased, predated in October 2011 Nessie (VRRF149) Deceased, predated in November 2011 Third litter born on February 2012 fathered by Grus Mojito (VRRM150) Last Seen, disappeared in October 2013 Bellini (VRRF151) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2013 Lorna (VRRF152) Last Seen, disappeared in October 2013 Daquari (VRRF153) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2013 Fourth litter born in September 2012, fathered by Grus VRRM154, Deceased, predated Hush (VRRM155) Last Seen, disappeared in January 2013 Mouth (VRRF156) Last Seen, disappeared in October 2015 VRRF157, Deceased, predated Brangy (VRRM158) Last Seen, disappeared in July 2013 Links Rascals Mob Blondie Rascals Grus Rascals Category:Rascals meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats